He's Coming
by Death For One
Summary: With Rogue, Kitty and Ororo in the med bay the X-men should be focused on thier fallen friends. Right? Wrong. There's a new villian on the horizon. Only this one's a complete mystery. Now add the fact that that Rogue, Kitty and Ororo are on the verge of death. All this may be more than the X-men can handle.
1. The Beginning

**He's Coming is a sequel to I will always come for you. Below is the summary of IWACFY so you don't have to read that story. Just in case you haven't.**

_**Rogue, Kitty and Ororo get kidnapped by sex traffickers. Ororo accidently electrocutes Rogue, Kitty escapes but gets re-captured. Rogue gets a power neutralizer. Both Rogue and Kitty get raped and Ororo gets shot twice. Logan, Scott, Kurt and Lance kill the men who kidnapped the girls and now they're all back home.**_

"How are they Hank?" Charles asked as he rolled up beside Ororo's bed. It was three weeks after everybody got brought home and yet Rogue, Kitty and Ororo were still in the med bay. Ororo was in coma, Rogue was dying and they couldn't get the power neutralizer collar off and Kitty wouldn't eat or sleep.

"Ororo has improved tremendously and I have been able to get Kitty to eat three cherries." Beast replied glancing down at his clipboard.

"And Rogue?" Charles prodded. Beast sighed as he found something interesting to look at on the floor.

"She's lost more blood. If we can't get it off soon she will die."

Charles nodded and quickly went over to Logan. Together they stared at the paler than usual sleeping Rogue.

"So why don't we just rip the thing off of her?" Logan asked in his usual gruff manner, with a quick glance toward Beast.

"It's been embedded into her skin. She'd bleed to death before you get the entire thing off." Was Beast hasty reply as he set of to find the source of the shrill beeps that paraded through the air Though the beeps were still constant, the room seemed otherwise quiet and filled to the brim with the smell of death. Logan and Charles were just about to leave when out of nowhere sat upright.

"He's coming!" She screeched as she stared blankly at the wall. Both Charles an d Logan jumped, though Logan would never admit.

"Who's coming?" Charles asked calmly, having come out of his shock first.

"The man without a conscience." Rogue's voice came out low and her left eye twitched as she slowly fell back into the pillow and closed her eyes. Wordlessly Charles closed his own eyes and entered Rogue's mind. All he saw was a face, straight black hair framed medium tan skin and his icy blue eyes matched his hard scowl. He could only assume that this was the man Rogue had said was coming. Just as he was about to delve deeper into Rogue's sub-conscious a strong force pushed him out.

He let out a yelp of pain as he cradled his head.

"Charles?"

Peeking at Logan from the corner of his eyes, Charles stated, "There is something else in her mind. I caught a glimpse of it when I was being forced out. I believe that the neutralizer has somehow connected itself to her brain."

"Professor I have some wonderful news." Beast cried as he rushed over to them, "I have found somebody with the same blood type as Rogue and they have agreed to donate."

"Great, who's the donor?" Logan asked with a raised brow. For some reason he didn't get a good feeling from this.

"Hy kom. Hy het nie 'n siel." Ororo mumbled in her sleep, cutting off Beast's reply. All three men glanced at each other before staring at Ororo. She stated the foreign words once again though much louder before drifting back into a deep sleep. Before Logan could ask the question Beast shrugged and both looked at Charles.

"It may be a language she learned from her growing up in Africa."

"I'll go search for what language that is and hopefully a translation." Beast declared as he walked back towards his office while Charles rolled out of the room. Logan however walked back to Rogue's bed. As he stood in front of Rogue his eyes drifted to her left and unto Ororo. Sweat dripped down her face, and then he noticed all three were coated in sweat.

"Hey Beast, turn up the air!"

Almost instantly a cool blast of air wafted throughout the room.

"He's coming." Rogue muttered hazily just as Logan passed by Kitty's bed. The small girl paled and dug deeper into her cover. Her huge eyes; that once showed only innocence' now contained pain. Logan set his jaw and as he stepped over the threshold he made a silent vow to find and kill whoever this man is and anybody who is with him.

With Logan gone Beast began to check the girls' monitors. Starting with Kitty's he had just written down her heart beat when something caught his eye. He peered closely at it before he uttered a small, "Oh no."

"What is it?" Kitty's voice shook as she stared nervously at scientist. Beast sighed as he looked at the young girl with pity filling his eyes.


	2. A Visitor

**HI. I need your help with something. I'm not sure if I should bring in John, Piotr, Remy, Amanda, Wanda or X-23. Tell me who you'd like to see enter the story.**

"You did what!" Logan yelled as he banged his fist on the table; luckily the students were at school and didn't have to be a part of Logan's rage.

"He has the same the blood type as Rogue." Beast stated as he took a swig of his steaming black coffee, "Plus he's a mutant, so there's a slightly less risk of Rogue's body rejecting the blood."

Logan let out a sigh of defeat and hung his head, when he finally spoke the despair that he had been hiding broke through his mask, "Will this save Rogue?"

Beast shifted in his seat, "There isn't a definite answer, but this is the only thing that could help."

"Alright, but I will keep a close eye on him when he's here. And once he's given the blood he's out." Logan declared as he stomped out the kitchen and to his room. He had just popped the top of his beer when a knock barged in on his peace. He growled as he jerked open the door and snarled, "What?"

"We need to talk." The clam voice of the professor slightly soothed Logan's anger, but the unknown woman that stood by did little to ease his discomfort.

Tears rolled down Kitty's cheeks and splashed unto her book. Beast's words echoed around in her mind and brought a fresh batch of tears. She refused to say the word aloud; in fact she could barely fathom it.

"You need to eat."

Kitty glanced up to stare into the coolness of Beast's soft gray eyes. The movement of his arms lifting the tray drew her attention to the array of fruit piled high on a pink plate. Her nose crinkled and her stomach churned as the smell fanned her nose. She shook her head no as the feeling of nausea overtook her.

"You have to eat something." The gentle words did nothing to appease the queasiness. Once again she vigorously shook her head no. Beast sighed but said nothing as he slid the tray on the nightstand. It was only after he reached the doorway of his office that his voice rose, "Not eating won't help anything, unless you're trying to kill the baby and yourself."

The door shut softly behind him and Kitty pulled her eyes away from the wall. The fluids in her stomach sloshed as she gently put her palm on her stomach. She exhaled before picking up a small strawberry and bite into it. A small trickle of juice drizzled down her chin, which she wiped with the back of her arm. Soon that strawberry was gone as was many of the other various fruit.

A small chuckle radiated from Beast as he watched the fragile girl dig into the food. A smile graced his features as he closed the door and turned to his computer.

"Now to find out what Ororo said." Beast muttered to himself as the sound of typing filled the air. Armed with a recording of Ororo's strange words he located a number of possible translations. Just as he was about to click on the last possible language when a small beep pierced the air and his computer screen began to fade. Beast's mouth gaped as he gawked at his now black screen.

"Sorry."

Beast groaned as he swiftly opened his door to find Jubilee holding a thin cord.

"I tripped on it." She casually explained with an apologetic smile. He held his hand out and she hastily delivered the cord.

"It's o-." Beast trailed off and his eye began to twitch as he took notice that the cord was split in two. He turned back to Jubilee but she was already running out the door.

"B-beast, I'm cold." A hoarse voice brought him back from anger. He twisted toward the sound and a huge grin broke unto his face.

"I'll turn up the heat Rogue."

"T-t-thanks." Rogue's teeth chattered as she dug deeper into her covers. She fell back asleep almost instantly but to Beast this was a sign of improvement and he couldn't wait to share the news. His joy was short lived though. He had just started out the door when Ororo was hit back a racking cough. He rushed to her side with a pan to catch the blood as it flew from her lips.

"Beast, I came to see if you needed help." Jean's statement made it to his ears mere seconds before she actually was in his sight. A quick gasp left her lips as she caught sight of Ororo spitting up blood. Wordlessly she ran over and grabbed the pan Beast was holding.

"Thanks." He responded as he hurried to find the appropriate medicine. He gave an exasperated breath just before her found it. He smiled victoriously as he rushed back to Ororo's side and injected the medicine into her arm. It took a few moments for it to kick in but she was soon back to sleep, although it was slightly less deep as before.

"This is bad." Beast whispered as he stared Jean in the eyes, "Very bad."

**Just to let you guys know I will be updating every other week. **

**ImaniSechelles- Thank you. I'm glad you liked the last one and I hope this one will be just as wonderful. And thank you for favoring and putting this on your alerts. It means a lot.**

**Saiya-jin Queen- Thanks for the review and alerting this. Hopefully you will enjoy it.**

**Demonic hellfire- What are you talking about? (I can be a bit dumb at times. Sorry) But thanks for the fav.**

**Also Red Shadow Ranger (luv the name btw) and tx peppa thanks for alerting.**


	3. New arrival

**Sorry about being a day late, Sunday for me is the end of the week. My dad made me go to bed before I could finish and upload. And I won't do Remy's accent cause your eyes might bleed from the horribleness.**

The door banged open and a tall shadow slowly crossed the threshold.

"Bonjour." The man spoke carelessly as he shuffled a deck of cards. His red on black eyes scoured the crowd before him searching for an unknown object. The left corner of his lips turned down in what could have been a frown but they quickly bounced back into their usual form. He continued to rearrange his pack of cards as he stared into the vast crowd before him. Nobody said a word in fact many of the newer students barely even breathed. But who could blame them for being afraid of the man who had kidnapped the infamous Rogue.

"Gambit." A ferocious growl tore through the silence and every pair of eyes turned toward the enraged Canadian.

"Ah Wolverine, so nice to see you again." Remy finally pocketed the cards and did a two fingered salute. The older man growled as his claws popped out and he probably would have clawed out Remy's throat if it hadn't been for all of the witnesses. It was then that Beast made his way to the foyer.

"Remy, you're here just in time. Follow me." Beast motion as he returned to the entrance of the way he had come.

"Just remember, once you give blood there's nothing stopping me from spilling it." Logan threatened at Remy's retreating back. Remy ignored him and opted to ask Beast a question instead.

"So why does Rogue need my blood?"

The entire room shifted into a tense state and even Logan was quite. And even though Beast was the one in Remy's gaze it was the professor that spoke up.

"There was an unfortunate accident."

Remy nodded but him, being ever the snoop had to ask, "Why doesn't she absorb Logan?"

"The accident left her power temporary inactive." It was Beast who answered this time. A slow smile curled on Remy's face until Logan wiped it off by saying, "If you try anything I will cut off you head, bub."

An unspoken challenge was placed when Remy dared to turn and stare Logan in the eyes. It wasn't until Beast step between the two that either of them bothered to blink.

"Don't let him out of your sight." was Logan's final words before stomping out the door, followed quickly by Charles and Destiny. Once the echo of the slammed door faded Beast and Remy made their way down to the med bay leaving a stunned group of kids staring into space.

"Awkward." One of the many Jamie clones stated as three other clones began to laugh.

"I bet Logan will kill Gambit." All eyes turned to Bobby who just shrugged.

"No way Professor wouldn't allow that."

At that Bobby pulls out a notepad and is soon swarmed by shouts of yes and no. In all the confusion Kurt pushes himself away from the others before teleporting.

*line break*

The pair quietly walked down the hall with only the slight click of their shoes paraded through the air. Beast suddenly stopped short causing Remy to nearly crash into his back. Remy smiled sheepishly but once he noticed that Beast was fishing in his pocket he went back to studying the blood soaked air. And although the Ragin' Cajun would never admit he was worried that the blood had come from Rogue. His worry was kicked into overdrive when he saw what Beast pulled from his lab coat. A key.

"Do you always lock this room?"

Beast jumped at the sudden question, but quickly recovered and answered, "Not always."

Remy's heart nearly exploded in his chest. He had to swallow down the stream of question he had about Rogue though, he still had to uphold his reputation you know. He nearly flung himself through the door when Beast had gotten it unlocked and opened. He hurriedly searched the beds for Rogue pale face. He did pause in confusion when he saw Kitty and Ororo.

"Same accident."

Remy bobbed his head and had to restrain from running over to Rogue's side. Once over there Jean stepped away and took a place next to Beast.

"Are we going to tell him?" She whispered just low enough the Remy couldn't hear. Beast shook his head no as he cleaned off his glasses.

"Well I finally got Ororo to stop coughing up blood entirely; Kitty still won't eat and Rogue….well her heart has slowed down." Jean looked down in pain and Beast put a hand on the young girls shoulder.

"Go rest." He gently told her. She nodded and had just made it to the door when she called back out, "I also found out what Ororo said. She said 'He's coming. He has no soul.'"

Silently Beast nodded and Jean made her way out the door and back to her room. She had already checked the monitors leaving Beast to prep Remy from the blood transition. He chuckled in his head as he watched the young man hold Rogue's limp hand. The expression on Remy's face told it all. He was in love, although it was doubtful the boy even knew it yet. Yes, Beast felt even better about whom he had chosen to be a donor. But if Logan ever found out that Kurt had the same blood type as his sister there would be a price to pay.

Awe filled Remy's eyes as he held Rogue's bare hand in his own. He had tossed both his and her glove to the floor and intertwined their fingers. She moaned in her sleep and Remy wondered once again what kind of accident would cripple three X-men and cause his Rogue to be at death's door. Another moan filled the air but this one belonged to the white haired woman. Remy glanced her way and noticed that she too had death by her side.

"What happened?" He muttered aloud, and even though he didn't expect an answer he got one.

"You wouldn't want to know. Come it's time to help save her life."

**Batty Queen- Thank you both for the nice review and favoriting. **

**Red Shadow Ranger- Thanks for favoriting, and I hope this chapter satisfies you.**

**Demonic hellfire- He was in the comics wasn't he? And thanks for the fave.**

**Wolf skater- I didn't know I was being evil. **

**Raven34link- Yes Rogue will survive. I'm not that evil.**

**Bittersweet flower petals- Firstly, Thank you tons. Secondly, yes Remy is awesome and I'd hate for you to die. Thirdly, I think Kitty's 15, I know in this story she is and lastly, thanks for alerting.**

**Aliz-N-Wonderland, tx peppa and TMNT-MikeyFan-01 thanks for favoriting. It means a lot.**

**Aliz-N-Wonderland, Saiya-jin Queen and midnightyellow. Thank you for alerting this. Super amazing.**

**P.S. Please ignore the fact that favoriting is not a word.**

**Oh and shout out to everybody who reads this.**


	4. Destiny

**Sorry for horribleness and shortness that is this chapter. My brain has been working overtime and has fried and the repair man is off for the holidays. So yeah. **

Logan stormed out the mansion and headed straight for his motorcycle. He tore down the driveway before Charles could intercept him, though it may have been a blessing since who wants to deal with an angry Logan.

"What shall we do now?" Destiny asked from behind him.

"It's best to let him cool down." Charles sighed as he began to wheel himself back toward the house. Destiny however remained rooted to the spot.

"But by then it may be too late." She whispered before following the sound of the wheelchair.

*line break*

"There you go." Beast stated as he placed a band aid on the wound. Remy glanced down at the rainbow band aid then back up the older man.

"It's that of ponies." He replied smiling at Remy disgusted face.

"Will this work?"

Beast sighed as juggled the warm bag about to burst from the blood, "I hope so."

When Beast finally left Remy quietly walked over to Rogue and once again picked up her hand and whispered, "Who did this to you?"

A small sob vied for his attention and won. Remy glanced up to see Kitty wipe away some tears. Without a second thought he slowly got up and moved to her bed.

"What's wrong?"

Kitty stared at him with tears pooled in her large eyes before she suddenly broke down, "It was awful. I thought I was going to die, b-but then they came and… and I'm pregnant!"

Remy's eyes widened as the full force of that last word sunk in. His tongue was like cotton as he tried to make sense of it all, "Lance's?"

Kitty shook her head before another round of tears popped up.

"Rape?" His voice was hollow as waited for the word he dreaded the most.

"Yes."

"But the… he said…so that means… same accident." Remy struggled to find the right words as everything fell into place.

"Was Rogue-" He let the rest of the sentence hang there and slowly Kitty bobbed her head. Remy's heart stopped and his face turned white as anger rapidly consumed him.

"Who?" That one word alone held so much anger it could rival the great Wolverine.

"They're dead."

That did little to appease the anger and Remy had to fight not to lose control. But Kitty's next sentence made what little resistance he had left crumble.

"The leader's not."

"I'm going to kill him." He growled out, but just before the anger could take its complete grip Remy strode back to Rogue. He gently placed a kiss to her temple before whispering, "I'm going to kill everyone responsible for this."

With that he marched out the room and in search of the professor.

*line break*

"Hey, where's Kurt?" Jean asked while she glanced around the dining room. Everybody stopped for a brief second to shrug before returning to their consumption of food.

"I have had a vision. Kurt is with a girl cloaked in black. I think they know each other, but barely. The girl has two claws that pop out from her knuckles." Destiny whispered to Charles, who paused mid-drink.

"We must tell Logan."

*Line break*

Logan exhaled in frustration as he pulled back into the mansion's driveway. He almost hoped that Remy would do something so he could break his neck, but unfortunately Remy was a tad too smart to do something major.

"Ah Logan you're back. Follow me we must talk."

Logan sighed but followed Charles anyway. Once they had gotten to his office he a slightly surprised to see the blind woman was already there.

"It seems Destiny has foreseen our future." Charles stated slowly as he stared out his window.

"I saw only rubble where this mansion once stood. Gravestones surrounded this place, each one with the name of an X-Man. This enemy has the power to wipe everyone out, even you Logan." Destiny's eyes, though broken, seemed to find Logan's and bore into his soul.

"I am willing to do whatever it takes."

Charles glanced at Logan with uncertainty but said what had to be said anyway, "Remy found out some of what happened to the girls. He wants to help."

Logan had to stifle a gasp but left his eyebrow rise.

"Kitty told him about the baby, but that's about all he knows. Anger already clouds his mind. If he knew anymore it could also cloud his judgment. We also have come to understand that Kurt has gone to visit X-23."

Logan opened his mouth to speak but the sudden started cry of Destiny stopped him.

"I saw a gravestone. There was no name, but a date. In three days one of the X-Men will die."

**Da-da-da. So who do you think will die? Who do want to die? Leave your thoughts in a pm or review.**


	5. Death of a loved one

**So…like I said someone's dying in this chapter. So this is a very emotional chapter; or at least as emotional as I can get. **

In the three days that passed since Destiny had come, a dark and heavy gloom fell upon the mansion. It hadn't taken long at all before the story of one of their own dying spread across the house and spilled over to the Brotherhood. Destiny had left shortly after delivering the bomb, but not before she visited the three women whose lives hung in the balance. Rogue and Ororo, although sleeping were told how much they meant to the team in hopes they could hear, and though they doubted that it would be Kitty, many let her know she was loved too. Lance even stayed by her side all day only leaving when Beast made him take a shower. But the three days were up and throughout the day one of the students would go and check to confirm that all three still lived. And as the day grew shorter a small glimmer of hope shined that maybe, just maybe Destiny was wrong.

*Line Break*

Ororo shuddered as a painful spasm rocketed through her body. Every nerve in her body sent signals to her brain that screamed pain. Unshed tears pooled in her eyes as she waited for Beast to come back. She had finally reached the point of no return. She wanted out.

"Hello Ororo. How are you?" It was his normal greeting but today it held a different meaning. It took no time at all for Ororo to figure it out. He knew.

"Pull the plug." Her voice came out barely above a whisper. Beast's face fell, he knew it would happen but he had hoped with all his might it wouldn't.

"I'll need to get Charles."

A small moan was the voice of recognition and Beast soon fled the room in search of the wise telepath. He had just made it to hallway leading to Charles' office when he noticed something odd. A lone figure was standing on the wall parallel to the office door. A closer examination placed the figure to be a female and that female was… X-23.

"Hello."

X-23 gave a curt nod of her head but continued to stare at the door, where quiet yelling emitted. And though the words would be naked to the average ear with Beast's and X-23's enhanced hearing each syllable was crystal clear.

"Why would you bring her here?" The gruff voice that could only belong to Logan lashed out in his usual demeanor. Beast grimaced for the young girl who did nothing to show she had even heard.

"Well… I heard the Professor and Destiny talking. She could be useful; you know to track them down." It was Kurt who answered, his German accent mixed deeply with the words spoken in guilt.

"Wait. Since there's a new enemy that's coming who-knows-when you steal the jet and search for X-23. That's crazy!" A loud bang, not in the least bit muffled by the door, came right after Logan's anger filled words, "You could have been killed and we wouldn't have known, or we may have needed the jet or-"

"She prefers Laura now."

Beast was to say shocked that Kurt had actually spoken out like that when Logan was in one of his rants. He was shocked even more so when X-23 or Laura slightly smiled at Kurt's audacity to correct the deadly man. Now Beast being a very smart man knew that Logan's rage was only fueled by Kurt interrupting him and did the one thing he knew might be able to curb it. He knocked on the door, which was promptly yanked off its hinges.

"What!"

"I need to speak to Charles."

A tense silence hung in the air as Logan tried desperately to fight the hysteria flying through him.

"Who?" Was all he was able to choke out as his mind anticipated the answer. Beast shook his head and a sense of relief flooded Logan's body just as Charles pulled into view.

"What's wrong?" Was Charles first question, even though a quick mind search pointed out the problem.

"Ororo wants us to pull the plug."

With that Kurt quit breathing and Logan felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. A quick calm came over them though. They didn't have to pull the plug.

"No." Logan's voice was hard and cool as he stared Beast down.

"But, Ororo wants us too."

"I don't care Charles! She can still be saved; we can't let her give up!"

Tension rang high as Kurt, with tears in his eyes, teleported down to say good-bye to the kindest mutant he knew.

"Actually there's not much of a chance she'd live even if we didn't pull the plug. She was shot in the left lung as well as the spine. There was never much hope." Beast's face dripped sorrow as did his sentence but nonetheless Logan still felt as if he was betraying her trust by letting them kill her.

"We should let the students tell her good-bye." Charles voice shook while tears rolled down his face. And one by one as each young man and woman received the message they too began to cry.

*Line Break*

A small crowd gathered around the bed of the young weather witch. With a waterfall of tears each mutant gave Ororo one last hug and many a kiss on the check as they each made sure she knew she would be missed. Even Rogue was able to stand up and walk over.

"Don't worry sugah ah'll make sure he dies for ya." Rogue's voice came off shrill and slightly sing-songy but she soon her breathing rapidly increased as did the tears falling from her eyes. With a small screech she flung herself on the bed and buried her head into Ororo's neck.

"Ah'll kill'em for ya. Ah promise ah'll kill'em for ya!" Her yells were only slightly muffled by Ororo's neck and it took both Remy and Logan to pry the young girl off. Once she was off the entire room went still save for the sound of tears dripping to the floor. It seemed a lifetime before Beast moved to cut off the machine that gave Ororo life. And with the supply of oxygen cut off from her body it wasn't long before Ororo slipped into an unconscious state never to wake again.


	6. Him

**Hello people. Well I have some bad news. I'm starting to get a writer's block. So if you would help me by sending in ideas so that I have something to work with that'd be great.**

**Also the reason I'm late posting is because of said writer's block.**

The days passed slowly for the mourning mutants. Smiles and laughs were practically extinct while they carried out their routines as zombies. The flowers that consumed Ororo's grave were constantly being replaced so that a wilted flower would never desecrate the resting place of their fallen friend.

*Line break*

"Well Rogue, it's time." Beast declared with the tiniest of smiles. They had finally acquired all the blood they needed and pumped it through her veins. Yes, she was chock-full of Remy's blood and since her body had yet to reject it they figured it was safe to operate. Well as safe as you can get when Logan's your doctor.

"Yay." Her voice came out raspy from weakness, although the new blood did help tremendously.

"Come on. The faster we get this thing off her, the faster she heals and I can throw Remy out." Logan's voice cut through the air like a knife. A very sharp and deadly knife; though not as deadly as Logan's claws, which he was currently prepping for surgery.

"You're gonna be in the room too right?"

"Don't worry Rogue. I'll be by your side the entire time. I'd rather we use the proper equipment but it would take too long to get here." Beast tried to soothe the nervous young girl but his words did little to reassure her. Having seemed to sense Rogue's discomfort Logan lumbered over and placed a mask filled with laughing gas over her face. Within seconds she was out cold.

"So do I start cutting now?" Logan asked as he stared down at the unconscious girl. Beast's face blanched as he stuttered out a no. Logan groaned inwardly as Beast quickly drew out a complex plan.

*Line break*

The rec room was filled with the sound of pacing as the fellow housemates waited impatiently for Rogue to come from surgery.

"What's taking so long?" Kurt cried from his spot before the window. Sweat beaded his brow from his fierce pacing.

"She's only been back there for two minutes." Laura was the voice of reason and the only calm one in the room. She sat on the couch her eyes fixated on the wall while those around her paced, prayed and tapped their fingers, toes or both. Kurt fidgeted as he resumed pacing, his thoughts kept returning to his sister even though he tried to set them somewhere else.

"She'll be fine." Laura stated as she moved her gaze over to the worried elf. If she had any idea about what was actually going on in the med bay she may have kept that thought to herself.

"Watch out!" Beast yelled as Logan nearly took Rogue's head off along with a small part of the collar.

"Well if you wouldn't sneeze every two seconds I wouldn't jump." Logan sneered as he washed the blood from Rogue's neck and began on the next section of metal. He gently placed one of his claws beneath the collar and pulled upward. Blood squirted out of the fresh incision and drizzled down unto the bed, her clothes and Logan's claws. Almost immediately Beast swooped down with his tweezers, pulled the metal from her neck and dropped it into a tray with the other three pieces.

"This is taking forever." Logan mumbled as he once again washed away the blood.

*line break*

Thirty minutes passed and still there was no word on Rouge. Soon it was an hour then two; it was tittering on three when Logan burst into the room. Blood was splattered all over him and blood still dripped from his claws as he stated, "She made it."

Faces broke into smiles as they rushed to visit her. Except for Laura; she didn't really know the girl so she took time to walk. By the time she got there the room was filled with people crammed around one bed, much like how it was with Ororo.

"How come she hasn't healed yet?" Rahne was the one to ask this question; having seen the many cuts on Rogue's body and the blood seeping through the bandages on her neck and right forearm.

"It's going to take a while for her mutation to become fully functional again. But when it does we will get her to absorb Logan." Beast explained as he retreated to the far left side of the room to grab a bottle of pain medicine and a little fresh air.

"Right. So what happened to her arm?" Jubilee piped in as she turned to glance at him. All Beast had to do was nod in the direction of Logan stomping through the door.

"It was an accident." He protested as he got glares from various eyes.

"Turn off the lights my head hurts." Rouge muttered groggily as she pulled the pillow over her head. Beast complied only after he ushered everyone out of the room and had given Rogue a healthy dose of pain killers. However somebody had managed a way to sneak into the room and remain unnoticed. Quietly that person walked over to the bed and just stared at the sleeping girl. A small flash of light in Beast's office gave away the fact that this visitor was in fact a man. Footsteps drew closer to the door so with his mind shielded from telepaths by his own power he quickly escaped through an air duct moments before Kurt burst through the entrance.

**So sorry for not responding to your reviews last chapter and the one before that. I totally spaced.**

**Deathnoteuser- Welcome for both.**

**Dragoncat- Don't worry I will finish this story.**

**Wolf skater- Sorry for causing your head to explode.**


	7. Marshall

**Two things. One, I am powering through my block, but not completely through it. Two, feel free to send in ideas.**

"Daddy, what's wrong?" A shrill voice pierced through the air. The sound didn't quite fit into the peaceful lair of a mass murderer. Although if one was new to the base it could have been written off as one of the many female servants, however the older men knew exactly who belonged the voice belonged to and it struck fear to their very core. It wasn't because the young boy was cruel or viscous, he was rather opposite of that. At eight the only time the boy even hinted at being cruel was when he stomped on ant hills. No, it was the fact that he was the boss's son that made them quiver in fear.

"It's nothing son." The elderly man's voice thawed a few degrees as he ruffled his son's hair," Go feed the tigers."

The young boy scurried out the door to find the perfect slabs of meat for his four pets. As he walked conversations fell silent, for it was common knowledge that if the boy ever heard about the war they would soon start they would all be in trouble and the fool who made the mistake killed. The boy was the spitting image of his father. Both had ice blue eyes set deep into tan skin and surrounded by flat black hair; which was curbed by the fact he still had baby fat and his eyes held innocence.

His father sighed inwardly as he watched his son walk out the door. Yes, it was no secret that he hoped Lee would take his place in ridding the world of the horrid X-Men. He was getting old, at forty-seven he already sported gray hair, which he dyed to match the rest, and a wrinkle sprouted on his forehead last night.

"Davidson is here sir."

"Send him in." Was the curt reply and the bulky messenger back out of the room to let in the toothpick of a man that was Davidson.

"Marshall!" Davidson grinned as he slinked to the center of the room," Well one of the X-Men's females died yesterday. However the other two are in good health."

Marshall raised his brow as he questioned his spy, "Which one?"

A slow smile spread over Davidsons' face as he thought back on the melodramatic death. It was cramped in the air duct and he constantly had to hide his mind and scent but it was worth watching her die. "The white haired one, I believe she was called Ororo."

"He-he well I think we should send a gift to express our condolences."

Both men smirked when the door suddenly swung open and Lee stumbled in with a large gray blob in arms.

"Muffles died." Lee stated, tears rolled down his cheeks as he let the dead cat flop to the ground. The skull hit against the wood floor with a crunch and brought a new batch of tears from the boy's eyes.

"Don't cry kid, it's the circle of life."

Lee glanced up at his uncle before shrugging his shoulders, "I guess."

"Here, I'll take him." Marshall declared as Lee began to grab for the animal. He nodded and slowly turned and strode out of his father's office.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Marshall didn't answer in words; however he did pick up Muffles and placed him in his brother's arms. Davidson nodded before waving goodbye with a cheeky grin and stepping out the room.

*line break*

Beast made his rounds with extra vigor as he hummed his favorite song.

"Morning Kitty." Beast gave the girl a smile, which was returned after she detangled herself from the sleeping Lance. Just as soon as she pushed him off he latched onto her once again. This caused Beast to chuckle at the boy.

"Well Kitty, you're officially well enough to go back to your own room."

"Really?" She cried and started to bounce; sending Lance over the edge. He awoke with a yelp and slowly pulled himself back unto the bed.

"What's going on?"

"I've got a clean bill of health!" Kitty squealed while Lance's face drooped. It was time for him to go home.

"Beast!" The voice rung out high and harsh as it cut through the air. It held a certain degree of seriousness that couldn't be ignored. So Beast calmly walked toward the sound while Kitty and lance trailed behind.

"I think I broke my leg." The young Jaime tried hard to stop the flow of tears as he leaned heavily on Sam.

"It's really just his left ankle. I heard him moaning and hollering in the entrance of the building." Sam equipped with a roll of his eyes. Jamie was too dramatic. Without a word Beast hefted Jaime unto a metal table gently probed the ankle in question.

"It's not broken; at the most just slightly sprained. Put some ice on it and keep it propped up." Beast declared," How'd it happen?"

"I tripped on a box."

Kitty had to stifle a laugh but Lance and Sam weren't as kind and gladly let their laughter ring out.

"Shut up!" Jaime yelled as his face grew red, "The box was big and I fell down the steps. It's probably still out sitting on the doorway."

It was then a very high-pitched screech filled the air. They shared a look before they all ran toward the source of the cry. Well all except Jaime who was blubbering about his ankle.

*Line break*

"What's wrong?" Logan interrogated the crying girl. Amara wiped away the tears and pointed at the big red box. Logan sighed and lumbered toward the offending box and non-gently flipped over the lid. A large black object filled the inside of the box, and upon further examination Logan found it to be a cat, whose death was so recent it hadn't even begun to decay. A small note was pinned into its chest.

"Who's next?" Logan read it aloud with a hint of confusion resting in his voice. His eyes narrowed before he stalked off to find Charles.

**Big thanks to tacaloking, meli31295, Ebble and IllyriaFred for adding this to their favorites.**

**Also thanks to IllyriaFred, SwampRat91and tacaloking for alerting.**

**SwampRat91- Thanks.**

**Deathnoteuser- You know it was your review that made me realize that I wrote that Logan was "Bounding" I hadn't meant to click that when I searched the thesaurus for a word to use. Thanks for pointing it out. I changed it.**

**Wolf skater- See I'm not completely evil. Only about one-fourth.**

**Tx peppa- Gasp I could never have Rogue die. She's one of my favorites. **


	8. The pretender

**Sup. SO in this chapter you'll learn something interesting about our bad guys. Oh and it's a bit short but this chapter is mostly just to set-up things that I wanted to happen in the next chapter. And I was very busy this week and had no time to write or even get on the laptop.**

"Ah David you're back." Marshall smiled at his younger brother before he slapped him on the back. "Did they like our little gift?"

"Of course." Davidson chucked while he rubbed his now sore spine.

"That's good. Lee is able to bench press two-fifty now. If he keeps it up he'll be ready to take my place in no time." Marshall smiled at the thought as he stared off into space. It was the small sound of an opening door that brought him back to reality.

"Hey Marsh-. Who the heck is that?!"

Marshall sighed inwardly as he turned to ask his rather slow brother what he meant. Of course once he had turned his jaw nearly hit the floor while his eyes grew large. There before him were two Davidsons. He gawked only for a few seconds before his slacked jaw closed and a smirk spread across his lips. Without saying a word he held out his hand and waited. Both look-alikes glanced at each other before one stepped forward and placed his hand in Marshall's.

A slight glint in his eye was the only warning Marshall gave before he quickly brought the heel of his palm on the pretender's temple. A low groan forced its way out the man's lips right before he hit the ground. His eyes rolled back into his head as his body slowly changed back into its original form. A blue woman.

"So did you read her mind?" The real Davidson asked as Marshall ordered two guards to take the woman to the dungeon.

"She saw you leave the tiger. She also knows we're mutants."

David let out a small chuckle, "She with the X-men?"

"No, but she has two children on the team; a boy who can teleport and a girl who can steal mutations."

"What are we going to do about her?"

Marshal shook his head, and abruptly changed the subject, "Let's make a call."

*Line break*

"Charles, something is wrong. I can't smell a scent on this note." Logan stated as he slumped in the chair before the professor's desk.

"They could have used one of those scent killer sprays hunters use." Beast piped in from the corner. Logan twisted in his seat to glare at the man.

"Those sprays do leave scents. There is nothing on the paper. I couldn't even smell the tiger."

Beast nodded but said nothing more, though he had a million questions threatening to fall over his lips.

"Can you smell other things?" Charles waited until Logan gave a brisk yes before continuing, "Then it may be a mutant."

"Wouldn't Cerebro have caught him?"

Charles wasn't able to answer Beast question though, because Jean chose that exact moment to run into the room. The terror etched into her face froze all three of the men.

"You need to listen to this." With jagged breathing and a jumpy hand she placed the phone; which none of them had noticed; on the desk.

_One, two I'm coming for you. Three, four I'll get through your door. Five, six got a bag of tricks. Seven, eight lay in wait. Nine, ten never walk again._

The eerie melody played once more before a very low and very husky voice broke through, "One teammate is dead. Who's next?"

With a loud click the line was closed and a low static filled the phone's speakers. Nobody spoke until Jean leaned over and silently turned the phone off. They all glanced at one another. Sweat coated their palms and questions littered their brain, when Logan suddenly stood up, his chair falling to the carpet with a muffled bang.

"Get the others and gather at the Danger Room. We must begin to train."

**Alright. I'm going to clarify a little bit. Marshall has a good reason to hate the X-men but it won't be exposed till a later chapter. **

**Lee's power is super strength, nothing to explain.**

**Marshall's is absorption of information. Like if he put his hand on your bare flesh he could read your memory like a book and find out anything you know. **

**Davidson's mutation doesn't really have a name. He can basically mold molecules/ kill them and even make new ones. Both his and ones closely around him (If you have questions on how he can do something he does feel free to ask. His power is a bit confusing.)**

**Wolf skater- Of course I'm sure I'm just…uh delving into my heartless side. I'm not evil unless I make the bad guys win completely. **

**Tx peppa- Well I'm not entirely sure who else will die. I kinda play this by ear. But I will say that I've been dying to kill Pietro.**

**Deathnoteuser- It said Who's next.**

**Meli31295- Thank you.**


	9. author note

**:'( I'm so sorry but there is no chapter this week. I tried to write it but there has been no time and my computer is dead and the cord is messed up. I had to get on my phone to posr this. I will try to post another chapter soon.**

**Once again I'm so sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the shortness. A ton of things have happened lately. My grandmother had surgery, my bro broke his wrist and we redid our bathroom. And I've had to help with it all.**

"Where am I?" Mystique groggily asked as she rubbed her throbbing head. A low buzz like noise pierced the air around her and caused her head to pound in protest.

"Turn that off!"

Her yelling bounced around the room before it penetrated her ears and made her wince. The buzz became louder and louder until it suddenly turned into a roar. She twisted her head around just in time to see a gigantic tiger lunge forward. With her pulse racing, eyes squeezed shut and beads of sweat rolling into her mouth she scooted back until her back was pressed firmly into the damp and slimy brick wall.

The growls grew fiercer as the seconds clicked by. Mystique popped one eye open, only to see the frothing mouth of the tiger a mere half a foot away. It gnashed its teeth together and pulled at its leash in a futile attempt to unravel it from the prison's bars. Mystique wished she could make it to the small bed in the opposite corner, but to do so it would bring her closer to the snarling beast. No she was trapped. At least until her strength returned and she was able to shift into a bird and fly out.

***Line break***

"Alright everyone, ten more laps then you're excused for lunch!" Logan barked just after he blew his whistle. The kids let out a collective groan as they trudged around the field for the fortieth time while Rogue and Kitty sat blissfully on the mansion steps.

"Rogue, can I like ask you a math question?"

"Kitty mah brain hurts." Rogue complained as she rubbed her head and dropped her own pencil.

"Please." Kitty's lips trembled as her eyes grew larger.

"Fahne." Rogue muttered with a sigh.

"Goody. So y= 1/5x +7. What is the slope and y-intercept?"

"Did you even read the instructions or the example? The slope is 1/5 and the intercept is 7."

"Oh. I get it now, thanks." Kitty smiled as she quickly wrote the answer.

"Aw Kitty-Kat can't do her own math." Pietro taunted while he ripped the notebook from her grasp.

"Knock it off!" Both Kitty and Lance shouted at the same time.

"Make me!"

Pietro stuck his tongue out with his eyes closed. Rogue smirked in pleasure as she took his momentarily blindness and threw Kitty's math book at his head.

"Ow!" He cried as blood trickled down his neck. A pout quickly made its way to his face while he crossed his arms across his small chest.

"We're going to the beach, you want to come?" Lance asked after he pushed the overly dramatic speedster out of his way.

"Can't our teachers decided to be ever so thoughtful and give Kurt our work." Rogue piped in with a sigh.

"Too bad…oh well lets go guys." Pietro swiftly changed moods at the prospect of leaving the girls behind.

"Wait. It's still technically winter, the water will be freezing."

"Well dear Kitty the cold water is embracing and will turn us into men." Pietro spoke rapidly as he was already bored with the conversation.

"You wouldn't become a man even if you flew to the North Pole and jumped into the water." Rogue sniped with a smile. Pietro sputtered before turning a fire truck red and running off.

"Come on we should go find him before he does something stupid." Lance downheartedly commanded and shuffled off.

***line break***

Pietro grumbled under his breath as he ran through the city. He ran faster and faster until the blur of building became less and farther between. All too soon he was standing on the sand with the tide nipping at his ankles. He stared out into the ocean when an uneasy feeling washed over him.

"Hello child." A gravelly voice broke his concentration.

"Wha-?" He started while he quickly turned to face the mysterious person. He hadn't even turned around all the way when a figure in a blood red cloak lunged forward and broke his fist into Pietro's temple.

"Phase one is complete." The figure stated once pulled out his walkie-talkie. He stuffed it back into his pocket before picking up the unconscious boy and headed back to his car.

**Demonic hellfire- Yes. Thank you for telling me what he would be called.**

**Dragoncat- Well I do try to make my reader's happy.**

**Tx peppa- Pietro abuse yay XD**

**Wolf skater- But why not? If I was truly evil I would have killed way more people and gone into detail about how they died.**


	11. Conversations

**So, I was thinking about putting in the rest of the Acolytes and Magneto. What do you think? Also feel free to send in some names for Kitty's baby. I'll need it later on.**

"Wake up." A sharp voice commanded as something equally as sharp stabbed Mystique's leg. Her eyes were heavy and fight to remain closed but another stab in the leg gives her all the energy she needs to not only become wide awake but to hastily sit up too.

"Congratulations you now have a cellmate." The voice came out high but that was the only hint given that the figure cloaked in an oversized black ninja outfit with a matching mask was in fact a female. A low moan brought both female's attention to the floor on which lay a withering white haired boy. A deep bruise covered the left side of his face.

"Pietro!" Mystique gasped as he was tossed beside her.

"Just thought you should know, your powers won't work. Tell him when he wakes up." The ninja woman stated before motioning behind her. As she stepped out a large man came forward with a muzzled tiger in tow. He quickly tied the chain back around the bars on the door before backing out and slamming the door. Once the door was fully closed and locked he pulled the chain until the tiger was pressed against the bars.

"Keep her immobilized." He commanded of the girl next to him.

"Don't be such a wuss. I'm leavening."

The man glared as she sauntered off. With a gulp he grabbed the straps of the muzzle and swiftly yanked them off. The tiger yowled as it tried to attack him. It got ahold of his blue jeans and red shirt before the man was able to beat the animal off.

"One of these days I'm going to shoot that dang beast." He mumbled as he left the area.

***Line Break***

"Have you found Pietro yet?" Kitty asked into the phone. Her bed was super soft but she was having a hard time falling asleep, so she did the next best thing. Call Lance.

"We haven't seen a sign of him. Fred says we should put up missing person posters."

"Maybe he went to stay with his dad. He's done that before hasn't he?" Kitty swiped a blue bottle of nail polish and began running the brush against her thumbnail. She frowned at the silence on the other end, but continued with her painting.

"We actually hadn't thought about that." He mumbled into the phone and Kitty could picture him rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. She always thought he was so cute when he was like that.

"You boys always miss the obvious." She giggled before going to work on her toes.

"Yeah, so how are you?" Lance's voice turned hard and serious and Kitty just had to ro her eyes at his oh so subtle hint at asking if she was okay with becoming a teen mom.

"I'm terrific. I've been thinking of names and saving money for baby clothes. Do you think I'll be a good mom?"

Now Lance, to say the least, was dumbstruck. Just a few days ago Kitty had been quite bummed to find out she was pregnant. What had changed her mind?

"That's great. What names are you thinking of?"

"I haven't decided on any. Oh darn, I spilt the polish. I've got to go. Bye Lance." Kitty said in rush before clicking off the phone before Lance could get in his good-bye.

"At least it only got on the floor." Kitty muttered to herself as she grabbed a wash cloth and dabbed it at the floor.

"Hey Kitty, the professor got you something." Rogue's voice reached the crouching girl way before Rogue actually did.

"What are you doing?"

Kitty glanced up at the older girl and held up the now empty bottle of polish. Rogue nodded in understanding before practically shoving a book in her face.

"Are you feeling better?" Kitty questioned as she got up from the floor and sat on her bed. Rogue gave her a 'duh' look while tossing the book into Kitty's lap.

"I'm tired, so I'll see you in the morning." Rogue gave a yawn as she walked out the open door. Kitty turned the book over and read the title aloud, "1,000 names for boys and girls."

A smile tugged at her lips as she flipped to the first page and began to read.

***Line Break***

"Get up!" A masculine voice shouted as bars rattled. Both Pietro and mystique groaned as they struggled to move their aching bodies.

"If you don't get up and come here right now, I'll go in and get'cha, and you won't like that." The voice repeated and more rattling pursued.

"We're comin." Pietro replied, his back popped uncomfortably while he slowly stood up. Next to him Mystique was feeling quite the same way.

"Boss wants to have a word with you." The man stated and as the two neared him they could see his sleazy smirk. He pulled open the door and grabbed the two by the hair and marched them down the hall in the opposite direction of the tiger. Soon they came unto a room and were swiftly pushed inside. The room was dark save for a single beam of light illuminating a table overflowing with food. They were paralyzed with hunger and somewhere from the depth of the room a voice called out to them.

"Hungry?"

**Dragoncat- Normally I try not to do what I'm told but this time I'll make the exception. **

**Wolf skater- Depends on your definition of well.**

**Ecrm- Marshall's power isn't really telepathic. He absorbs the information, kinda like how Rogue can absorb people's memory when she touches them.**

**Saiya-jin Queen- Hope this chapter answered some of your questions.**


	12. Another author note

**Sorry everybody but my grandmother died. I will be updating sometime this week though. Again sorry about the wait.**


	13. What's happening

_Previously_

"_Boss wants to have a word with you." The man stated and as the two neared him they could see his sleazy smirk. He pulled open the door and grabbed the two by the hair and marched them down the hall in the opposite direction of the tiger. Soon they came unto a room and were swiftly pushed inside. The room was dark save for a single beam of light illuminating a table overflowing with food. They were paralyzed with hunger and somewhere from the depth of the room a voice called out to them._

"_Hungry?"_

Pietro's mouth watered as he stared at the delicacies laid out before him. He stumbled the few feet to the large table and hastily pulled out the chair. He hadn't even sat down yet before he had shoved half a turkey sandwich in his mouth.

"No!" Was all Mystique could shout as a warning, but the dumb boy still shoveled food into his mouth. She stood in fixed horror as she watched the child eat.

"Come, eat. If I wanted you dead you'd be dead already." The voice eerily echoed before it slowly dissipated in the air.

"Do you think I'm really that stupid?" Mystique cried out to the darkness, but her gaze remained fixated on the table of food in front of her.

"Your friend doesn't seem to be in any harm, now does he?" The voice seemed amused as it flowed to her from all around. Mystique bit her lip as her rational thoughts fought with her hunger.

"Just eat already." Pietro commanded in between spoonful's of mashed potatoes. Mystique sent him a glare but complied and quickly sat in the chair to his left. Together they ate every single morsel of food in record time.

"Do you feel any different?" The man's voice reached them a millisecond before he stepped out of the shadows. His lips twisted into a sinister smile and his black hair fell into his icy blue eyes. With a flick of his wrist an empty vial landed in the middle of the table.

"What did you give us?" Mystique glowered at the middle aged man before her who gave a small shake of his head and a click of his tongue.

"Don't worry you won't die… yet. As long as you do everything I say I might give you the antidote. But if you don't you'll be six feet under." His eyes narrowed and with a slight tilt of his head two large men came out from behind the two prisoners and held them pressed against the chairs.

"Now will you obey and live or disobey and die?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. He so enjoyed playing the bad guy it was so much fun. Now while he was mulling over what torture equipment to buy for the pit Pietro and mystique were pondering their predicament. Pietro was the first to come to a decision.

"I'll obey!" He cried out as Mystique glared into the darkness.

"And what about you?"

Mystique scowled as her capture brought his face closer to hers. He held it there and with a smirk waited for her reply.

"I'll obey." She hissed out while fighting the urge to spit in his face.

"Good." Was his answer as he straightened up and began to slowly walk out the door.

"Uh Mr. Marshall sir, what do you want us to do with them?" The lackey holding Pietro spoke up.

"Take them back to their cell."

With that Mystique and Pietro were forcefully pushed and pulled until they made it to the cell and rudely shoved in.

"We're doomed." Pietro stated as he sadly stared at the moss covered brick wall.

***line break***

The entire mansion awoke to the sound of shrill shrieking in the dead of the night.

"What is that?" Scott questioned as he ran from his room. Logan grunted in response and started down the hall. The rest of the mutants followed the man who led them further into the mansion. The screams grew louder as they made their way down the stairs. Each one of them knew who the shouts belonged to way before they made it to the med bay.

Tears rolled down Rogue's cheeks while another scream bubbled in her throat. Kitty took a step forward as it was a rather known that Kitty's high pitched voice could wake anybody up.

"Rogue!" She shouted near the ear of her best friend.

**Rogue's pov**

My chest heaved as I tried to grab enough oxygen, but it was no use. My lungs continued to burn as I ran faster and faster until… BAM I hit a wall. The clang from the cold steel echoed long after I bounced off. I let out a cry of despair and jumped up. I took off to the left in search of a door or a small crevice, anything that could offer escape or shelter.

"Rogue!"

A voice called out. My mind instantly recognized it to belong to Kitty.

"Kitty!" I cried into the darkness. I picked up my pace and tried to ignore the liquid fire in my veins. My lungs felt as though they were about to pop when I finally saw a dim light.

"Kitty!" I could feel the tears slide from my eyes at the sign of hope. It began to get easier to ignore the pain once I saw Kitty standing in a small doorway; if I could only make it the last five feet. Her face slid from pure joy to silent horror in a blink of a second. Without having to wait for her to raise her arm to point I knew. It was behind me.

"Aaaahhh!" The scream left my lips as I was roughly grabbed from behind and pulled backwards. I couldn't see what it was, but I could feel its hot breath on my neck. A sharp pang of pain shot through me as the stench of rotting meat surrounded me. Darkness overtook my eyes while I let out a feeble attempt to scream. Through the darkness I could feel someone roughly shaking me.

***Line break* Third person***

"Where am I?" Rogue asked groggily while pushing the small girl away from her, "Stop that Kitty you're giving me a headache."

"Rogue, in the morning I believe we need to have a look into your mind." The professor wheeled beside her bed as he spoke and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rogue nodded and after a few good-byes her friends slowly streamed out of the room.

"Hope you feel better ma Cherie." Remy stated with a kiss on the top of her head. Rogue blushed a bit but before she could really react Logan stepped forward.

"Come on Gumbo." He growled and snatched Remy by the back of his collar and headed out the door, "Later Stripes."

**Dragoncat- Well you were almost right.**

**SwampRat91- Thank you. **

**Wolf skater- Er define good.**

**Demonic hellfire- Yeah what exactly are those names for? *Sorry I know I'm being really dumb***


	14. Duh duh duh

**So I need you readers to tell me which name you like best; Samson or Phoebus. **

The cool spring breeze that wafted through the open window provided a sweet relief from the unusually hot night. Unfortunately it also provided an easier execution of a kidnapping plan. However the nefarious trio would have most likely made it in anyway.

Rogue tossed and turned in her bed as her sheets soaked up her sweat. A large pit had formed in her stomach only she didn't know why. She rolled unto her side and stared at the door of the infirmary. With a sigh she flipped over and began to count the tiles on the ceiling. The lump seemed to have doubled in size and it felt as if it was eating at her soul and tugging on her heart. With a small growl she stuffed the pillow over her head and willed her mind to sleep.

Her eyes had barely closed when she heard the sound of Kitty's shriek. Her eyes popped open and with a fling of her covers she took off towards the door, until a large furry arm caught her.

"Rogue what are you doing?" Beast questioned as he gazed upon the struggling girl.

"Let me go! Kitty needs me!" Rogue yelled as she fought against Beasts strong grip. Luckily for him his lab coat and gloves protected him from her touch.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard her scream. Now let go!" Her scream echoed throughout the room while she kicked her leg back in an attempt to hit his leg.

"Nobody screamed Rogue." Beast stated and tightened his hold on the girl. However Rogue had stopped fighting him and now stared wide eyed.

"B-but I heard her." Her voice was small when she finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Rogue you've been through a lot and you were mentally damaged. You must have imagined it." Beast sighed and let her break from his embrace. She said nothing as she slowly walked back to her bed and to lie down. Beast sighed again but went back to his office.

***Line Break* (earlier that night by about 30 minutes)**

"The security system is down, sir." Pietro stated with a mock salute. Davidson smiled sadistically and motioned for Mystique to step forward.

"Fly around and find the girls window."

Mystique nodded and swiftly changed into a raven and flew off. It took only about three minutes for her to fly back to them. She didn't even bother to switch back into her normal self, instead she opted to fly ahead and perch on the open windowsill.

"They make this too easy." Davidson smirked with excitement and began to scale the wall leaving Pietro to be the look out. Mystique quickly changed into Kitty's form and doused herself with the perfume bottle on her bedside table. Wordlessly Davidson pulled out a small bag and withdrew a large rag. He then covered the sleeping girl's noise and mouth with it while Mystique held her down. Kitty's eyes burst open but the chloroform stopped the yell that was on her tongue from leaving her mouth. Soon she was out cold.

"So are you going to kill her?" Pietro asked once the man had umped down.

"Goodness no. What kind of monster do you think I am? Killing pregnant women and innocent unborn babies, you're so weird." Davidson clucked his tongue in disappointment and started down the driveway with Pietro trailing him.

"So do I get the cure when we get back?"

"What? Oh yeah sure whatever." Davidson rolled his eyes and hoofed it the last few feet to his car and gently placed her in the back seat after tying her hands and feet together.

"Wait what did you mean by babies?" Pietro questioned once they were on the way back to the base.

"Nothing." Was the curt reply as he accelerated the car into top speed.

***Line Break***

"Ah Rogue have a seat." Charles motioned toward the chair in front of his desk with his left hand. Rogue said nothing but took the seat anyway.

"Beast told me about what happened last night. Want to talk about it?"

Rogue merely shrugged her shoulders and glanced out the window. They sat in silence before Rogue's dam burst.

"I heard Kitty scream last night. Beast said I didn't but I know I did. And this morning Kitty's been acting weird."

"Weird, how so?"

"Well she said omg instead of omgiggles like she usually does. And she actually ate a piece of bacon. She's a vegetarian! And-"

"Rogue," Charles cut her off, "I think you are over analyzing the situation."

Rogue sighed and pondered that. Maybe she was over analyzing it. Pregnant women do get cravings and omgiggles does sound pretty stupid. She opened her mouth to tell the professor he was right when the door burst open and Logan walked in.

"We have a problem." Was the only thing he said before rushing back out. Rogue was the second out the door but halted once she heard Kitty scream.

"No! I want an abortion!" Those deadly words echoed throughout the mansion and made everybody cringe in horror. Kitty wanted to kill innocent life.

**Hufflepuffxlulux: Thank you very much and I don't even know if it is. I kinda write this by ear. Also here's an extra big thank you, because one of your girls names gave me a brilliant idea. And I don't have those too often.**

**Demonic hellfire: Oh…**

**Wolf skater: Come on at least I'm not killing off Remy or Rogue. Oh and thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Once again tell me which you like more, Samson or Phoebus. Oh and sorry this is like super short but I've been working on other things and I forgot about this, oops. *-***

"What happened, you were so excited?" Charles asked as he rolled up beside her. His eyes were filled with pity and concern while Kitty's held only anger.

"I changed my mind that's what happened. I don't want to be a single mother, and a teen mom to top it all off." Kitty crossed her arms and shifted into a more defiant posture; one that clearly said 'don't mess with me'.

"What about Lance?" Jubilee piped in although she had only just walked into the room.

"Oh please, do really think he'd stick around?" Kitty practically growled that last part out and stomped out of the room. Jubilee was not just shocked but a bit frightened as well. Kitty was never ever mean.

Nobody dared say a word and while everybody else was glancing at each other and wondering what to do Rogue stood in the corner, a plan already formulating in her brain.

***line break***

Darkness seemed to fall quickly and under the cover of the night Rogue slinked to Logan's room and gently tapped on the door. It was opened in a matter of seconds and closed shortly after.

"What do you want Stripes?" Logan chugged a beer as he sat back on his bed.

"Shouldn't Kitty have known Lance had already practically proposed? I mean he even had the ring picked out and everything." Rogue paced back and forth in front of him and even he had to be a bit worried about that gleam in Rogue's eyes.

"Lance isn't the most respectable guy. And there's still a chance he might run." Logan grunted rather annoyed. He knew he shouldn't have opened the door for her and now he had to listen to her paranoia.

"Ugh, you're just like everyone else. That isn't Kitty and I know it! I heard her scream last night and now she's acting all weird and I'm the only one who noticed." When Rogue stopped she looked as though she wanted to punch something and the gleam in her eyes had gotten brighter.

"Rogue, have you had your brain checked out by Charles?" His only reply was a glare and a quick shake of her head. Silently he grabbed her upper arm, seeing how she was gloveless, and towed her down the hall. He then deposited her in her room.

"Stay here. Tomorrow I'm making sure you get checked out." Was his final statement before he closed the door.

***Line break***

Pietro sighed as he woke up inside the dungeon again. He looked over to his left and saw a very dingy Kitty staring at him with wide eyes and tears stains on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. This only brought another round of tears and a muffled, "Why?"

"Poison." Was his blunt reply, but at her quickening breathes he quickly tacked on, "But they told me they weren't going to hurt you because of the babies."

"Babies." Kitty echoed as she glanced down at her already growing belly. She was going to have more than one child, great.

**Demonic hellfire- All I did was state a simple fact. But if I somehow offended you I'm sorry.**

**Wolf skater- Wait first you call me evil cause I kill someone and now you want me too. You are very confusing.**

**Dragoncat- Don't worry I shall continue to write, unless I die.**

**And thanks for reviewing codelyokomonadvanced and Saiya-jin Queen. Much appreciated.**


	16. HI :)

**Alrighty so far Phoebus is in the lead. So you can continue to vote if you haven't. **

Logan silently stalked through the hallway in search of Rogue when something caught his attention, or rather his sense of smell. He paused a moment and took another deeper breath but he just couldn't quite place the source, all he truly knew was that the smell did not belong inside the mansion. He didn't have time to do an investigation though and so he brushed it off as one of the girls getting new perfume. He was in their side of the mansion after all.

"Come on Stripes time to go to the professor?" Logan stated as he knocked on the door of her room. He grew rather irritated when he received no reply and knocked rather harshly. His irritation grew as the silence grew. She had to be in that room seeing how she wasn't anywhere else in the mansion and the rest of the girls where outside, a place she wasn't allowed to go at the moment.

"Rogue I'm coming in!" Logan yelled as a warning before flinging the door open. His anger skyrocketed as he realized she wasn't there, but it quickly gave way to dread as he noticed the bedroom window open. He sniffed around the room and was quite relieved to find that the only smell in the room was Rogue's. Unfortunately he was forced to remember the dead tiger and how he wasn't able to smell that either. With lightning fast reflex he turned and sprinted down the hallway inwardly screaming for Charles all the while.

***Line Break***

"Come on time to wake up sleeping beauty." A gentle voice called out to the exhausted Kitty.

"I can't I'm too tired." Kitty mumbled wearily and it was the truth. She really did try but her eyelids felt as if they weighed a ton.

"Too bad I guess all this food will go to waste." The voice calmly stated as an irresistible aroma filled her nose. The weights on her eyes were quickly lured away by the enticing smell and her eyes sprang open. Her stomach growled irritably and she mentally told it to shut up as she remembered where she was. Her eyes darted to take in her new surrounding and to find the man who had been talking to her. She strained to lift her hands but a cold object held them in place. She looked down and gave a slight groan when she saw her wrists locked to the arms of the chair.

"Great." She muttered while she attempted to phase through them. An involuntary gasp flew from her lips as she found out she couldn't phase anymore. Loud static suddenly filled the room. Kitty could only guess that it came from speakers hidden somewhere in the room, which could explain the voice of the man she couldn't see.

"Go ahead eat." The voice suggested just as the restraints that held her arms down were unlocked. Kitty stared lustfully at the food laid before her, but she once again commanded her stomach to be quiet as she remembered the awful thing Pietro told her.

"Why aren't you eating?" The voice questioned with a tad bit of anger laced into his voice.

"You poisoned Pietro." Kitty hardened her resolve not to eat as she heard the quiet curse the man gave after she said that.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you. IN fact I'll even show you it's not poisoned."

Kitty waited in bewilderment until a door swiftly opened and a man with a deep tan, green eyes and short brown hair walked into the room.

"I'm Davidson, but you can call me David." The man declared as he briskly headed for the table. Once he got there he grabbed a donut and tore in two. He handed one to Kitty and kept one for himself.

"Now do what I do." He commanded as he opened his mouth and placed a portion of the baked bread into his mouth and bit down. He slowly chewed the food and made little noises in hopes of getting Kitty to eat. Kitty however wasn't biting.

"Come on. I promise I won't hurt you."

All Kitty did though was cross her arms and raise one eyebrow.

"Listen, I may be an evil monster who kills, maims, torture, torment and kick puppies but I will never lie. No eat,"

Kitty's mouth fell open in shock at the audacity to believe that6 would get her to eat. She shook her head no once she overcame her shock and turned her head away from him. She probably shouldn't have done that though because as soon as she did the donut was plucked from her fingers and a hand tightened around her jaw.

She tried to fight him but it was pretty futile and in no time her mouth was forced open and the sugary food stuffed into it.

"See you're not dead." David smiled as he got off her aching lap and handed her another donut.

"If I don't eat this are you going to force me too again?" Kitty asked slowly even though she already knew the answer. David nodded and gave a grin as he plopped down in front of her. With a sigh Kitty began to nibble on the fattening food. David grinned again and began to ramble on about the weather and his favorite sports. Kitty groaned inwardly and continued to eat as iof she were mute.

**Wolf skater- I did not! You see when the chapter Ororo died in was written I was kidnapped by aliens and they wrote it not me. So There: P**

**Dragoncat- I hadn't even thought about Lance being the one to figure it out until your review so thanks. :}**

**Demonic hellfire- I am pro-life and yes Kitty's rape was legit. Although I don't exactly get what you mean by it wasn't really supported in the story. If you would fill me on what you meant please. **


	17. Disaster

**Hello everybody. Yes I know I'm late but I got sick. On the bright side I really like this chapter. Which is weird because I hate most of what I write. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do.**

The air was hot and humid as Rogue trudged along the sidewalk. Her eyes moved around wildly and the fingers on her right hand twitched but not once did she pause in her quest. The wind blew sweet relief from the unfeeling heat and tossed the white of Rogue's hair in the process. She didn't even bother to push them out of the way. Her knees threatened to buckle from beneath her but her hard resolve wouldn't let them.

'You're crazy.' Her inner-self chastised as she took another heavy step. It was getting harder and harder to walk as the time went by. She tried to pin heat as the problem but her inner self wouldn't allow it. She knew what truly the problem was. She was weak. Sure she had absorbed Logan but his healing ability couldn't heal her mind. Her eyes felt just as heavy as her legs did at the moment but she couldn't sleep, even if she wanted to she couldn't.

The nightmares were just too much for her to handle. She always woke up shortly after falling asleep and she either was on the floor screaming or bleeding because she had thrashed about and hit her head on the bed or bedside table. So she simply stopped sleeping, with the help of coffee of course. Though she probably should've gone to the professor and gotten his help.

'You need to go back.' Her mind commanded her. The girl shook her head and ignored the sensible part of her mind and instead decided to relish the fact the wind blew once again. She finally stopped in front of a small bench and hastily flopped down on it. It felt good to sit down again, although it made her realize she was only a little over half-way to her destination.

"Why did the brotherhood boys have to have their house so far away?" She muttered aloud and ignored the strange look the man who had just sat beside her gave. Of course when he continued to give her the look she slowly turned her head toward him and glared. The man quickly found something interesting to look at on the pavement and Rogue took the opportunity to walk away.

***Line break***

"You just had to be a cur." Davidson hissed out as he placed a swift kick into the ribs of Pietro. Pietro yelped and curled up in a vain attempt to protect his vital organs.

"Mangy mutt." He spat out while he delivered a hard kick to the frail boys spine. Pietro arched and unwittingly exposed his torso which Davidson readily brought the heel of his foot into.

"The real problem is I don't know whether to let the poison finish you or if I should."

"I thought we had a deal?" Pietro's voice came out weak. He hated it of course but his body was filled with a deadly poison and he was dying. It wasn't that hard to figure out seeing how every inch of him felt as it there was molten lava being poured on it. IN truth he actually wished he would go ahead and die. He didn't really expect them to keep their end of the bargain up anyway.

"Hello, I'm evil remember. Besides I had my fingers crossed." Davidson smirked as he stared down at the withering boy before him. His smirk quickly transformed into a sinister sneer as he grabbed ahold of the boy's shaggy white hair. His left hand then pulled a blade from his belt and with a horrid laugh he pressed it to the boy's throat.

"You shouldn't have told her about the poison." He jeered and before Pietro even had time to scream the knife slashed his neck and Davidson stuck the knife, still glistening with dark red blood, back into its holder and exited the prison cell, whistling as he went.

***line break***

The sun was high into the sky when Rogue finally made it to the brotherhood house. She took in a heavy break and shuffled to the door. Fortunately it was never locked so she was able to go in without hesitation.

"Hey Rogue what are you doing here?" Fred asked as he lumbered into the room/ Lance and Toad weren't far behind. Rogue opened her mouth to answer but it was like her throat was stuck together.

"Are you alright?" Lance asked while he took a step forward. Rogue nodded but that nod was quickly disproved as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body crashed onto the ground. Muffled voice calling out to her was the last thing she heard before it went black.

**Wolf skater- Not with those aliens she wasn't. **

**Dragoncat- Will do. **


	18. Lance and Kitty

**I'm sorry everybody but there was a virus in my computer and I had to get it taken care of. **

"Are you sure she went this way?" Remy questioned Laura as they moved down the street.

"Do not question my ability. I didn't have to sneak out the mansion to help you track Rogue." She hissed while she stomped ahead. In truth Laura wanted to help, just in case finding the missing girl would get Logan to stop being so hostile. They once again walk in silence with Laura stopping to sniff every so often.

"Hold on. Are you telling me Rogue came here?" Remy pondered as he swept his arm towards the brotherhood house. Laura merely nodded and walked forward forcing Remy to follow.

"What are you doin' here?" Toad asked them once they made it to the doorway.

"Looking for Rogue." Laura supplied as she pushed past the smelly mutant boy.

"Oh, she's on the couch passed out. We just sent Lance to get the X-men." Toad replied as he hopped beside them while they headed into the living room. Fred glanced up as the trio walked through the threshold. Although a low moan that emitted from Rogue got all four of the mutant's attention.

"Did she say anything before passing out?" Remy asked while he took a place beside her.

"No. She walked in and collapsed." Fred stated as he stood up to let Remy take his place. Remy said nothing more as he grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and gently stroked it.

***line break***

Lance grumbled as he created a deep crevice in the ground to destroy the x-geeks security systems. With them out of the way Lance strolled over to the doorway just in time for it to be pushed open, nearly hitting him in the process.

"What are you doing here?" Scott sneered while he got into a fighting postion.

"Came to deliver a message. Rogue's at our house, and she looks awful." Lance replied before he turned in an effort to walk away, "Do… do you know why Kitty hasn't been answering my calls?"

Scott awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of a way out of that particular conversation.

"You'll need to talk to her. She's in the kitchen." Was what Scott finally went with, Lance actually gave a small smile before he walked into the mansion. Scott followed behind him but soon broke off so he could tell the professor of Rogue's whereabouts.

***line break***

Lance quickly strolled through the mansion and into the kitchen.

"Hey Ki-." His greeting stopped short as Kitty whirled around to face him with wide eyes and a shot sticking out her arm.

"Lance." Kitty squeaked while she hastily tried to inject the rest of the liquid medicine into her blood stream. Although Lance was faster and was able to rip it out before she had a chance to fully finish it. She lunged forward but Lance was able to grab both her wrists with his free hand. Kitty, however, merely changed her attack method. She kneed him right below his gut.

Lance groaned as he doubled over in pain and dropped the shot in the process. The glass shattered instantly and the liquid oozed out slowly as it spread across the floor.

"You fool!" Kitty yelled as she dropped to her knees next to the small puddle of liquid.

"Kitty what's wrong with you?" Lance more or less commanded after her recovered from the blow Kitty gave him.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Kitty screamed before she got up and pushed him to the floor. She ran off while Lance scrambled to get up and go after her.

"Kitty!" He called out as he chased her throughout the house. He skidded to a halt though once he rounded the corner leading to a hallway filled with doors. He grumbled to himself when he suddenly spied a door that seemed as if it had just moved. He grinned slightly as he soundlessly advanced on the door. He took a deep breath and flung it wide open.

"Gotcha!" He shouted into the empty room. He looked around in confusion but all he could see that seemed out of place was an open window. He quickly walked over to the window and stuck his head out but the only living thing he could find was a bird staring at him from a tree. With a sigh he headed out the room.

"Lance what are you doing here?" Jean cried out in shock after he nearly collided with her.

"I'm looking for Kitty."

"Well you can't go around poking your head into the other girls' rooms. I'll help you." Jean stated before using her powers to do a mind sweep of the entire mansion.

"Lance, I can't find her. She's not in the mansion or on the grounds." Jean's voice held worry and she swiftly connected with the professor and told him the news.

"But she was just here." Lance muttered. His brow furrowed and he stared at the floor as he tried to make sense of it all.

***Line break***

Logan growled as he stepped out of Scott's car. The smell of the brotherhood house was disgusting, though it was probably Toad that made it stink. Scott was the one who made it to the door first and he pushed it open and headed inside.

"Laura, Remy what are you doing here?" Scott asked once he caught sight of the two sitting near the dozing Rogue.

"We came to find Rogue." Laura replied without a single glance in his direction.

"What's wrong with her yo?" Toad asked as he hopped up beside Logan, "She's been mumbling in her sleep, but we can't understand what she's saying."

Logan glanced toward Laura, who sitting on the floor in front of Rogue.

"It's mostly incoherent. The only word I could make out is Lance." She stated while she placed a wet rag on the older girl's forehead.

"I get it. She wants to talk to Lance." He declared while he stepped towards her and lifted her from the couch," Come on Scott let's get her to Charles."

Scott nodded and followed Logan out the door with Laura and Remy not far behind.

**Hufflepuffxlulux- I thought I had said which name it was; my bad. The name was Luna.**

**Chinaluv- Thank you. :D**

**Wolf skater- They looked like octopi and they were jealous because she had two arms and they have eight. But I don't want to re-write it.**

**Dragoncat- Don't worry he almost has. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**What can I say other than life happens ideas stop and then you've got to deal with it.**

Lance was deep in thought as he slowly strolled through the X-men's mansion. His thoughts were so deep he never even noticed the front door open until it smacked him in the face.

"Watch it bub." Logan growled as Lance picked himself up from the floor. Once Lance was upright again he waited for the others to come through the door. Scott was the last one to come through even though he was the one carrying the still unconscious Rogue. Scott was just about to pass the Brotherhood boy when out of nowhere Rogue's arm shot out and grabbed ahold of him.

"Lance… check couch." She mumbled before she slumped back into Scott's chest and his arms tightened around her. Lance, along with everyone else, was to say very confused, but Lance merely added it to his cup of confusing things; which was dangerously close to overflowing. So with the doorway clear he stepped outside and headed to his jeep.

***line break***

"So how'd it go with Kitty?" Fred asked in between the spoonful's of cereal he shoveled into his mouth. Lance didn't bother answering as he stormed over to the couch Fred was sitting on and plopped down. There was a slight crinkle sound as he repositioned himself in the seat. He stopped moving and glanced down, there in-between the seat cushions was a slit slip of white. He pulled it out, with minimal damage, and flipped the folded piece of paper over in his hands. He peered at it closely as he started to unfold it.

"What's that yo?" Toad asked as he hoped into the room. When Lance didn't reply he stole the paper away with his tongue.

"Give it back!" Lance shouted as he jumped up and began to chase the toad boy around.

"No way it's from Rogue." Toad stated and skidded to a halt, unfortunately Lance wasn't able to stop in time and he ended up crashing into the smelly mutant.

"_Lance... check couch." _ Lance was reminded of Rogue's words as he snatched the note away from Toad and headed for his room, the paper clutched tightly in his fist.

_Lance,_

_So I'm not entirely sure how to word this and I just hope that you won't think I'm crazy like the other's do. You know Kitty better than anybody I know and probably better than me, so you must have noticed how different she's been acting. She said she wanted an abortion and she started eating meat. She was always so persistent in her passion about being a vegetarian and I don't think a few food cravings would break her. Her personality seems really different though. She's gotten gruffer, they told me it's probably hormones but I knew a pregnant woman once and she was way nicer than how Kitty's acting now. Maybe you can talk to her, maybe it's just me. I know I heard her scream a few nights ago nobody else did but I'm sure she did, unless I really am going crazy. Hopefully you'll be able to figure things out better than I can._

_-Rogue_

Lance closed his hand around the note and listened to the soft crinkle it let out as it folded into a ball. He uncurled his hand and let the crumpled up paper fall to the ground. He then swiftly stood up and practically flew out of his room and the house. He had someone he needed to talk to and fast.

***Line break***

"Alright Rogue you need to hold still and relax." Charles commanded as he rolled toward the high edgy girl. Rogue struggled against the hold Jean had on her but it did little good seeing as Jean was using her powers; which had grown remarkably well.

"It'll be alright Rogue." Jean soothed her teammate as Charles prepared to dive into Rogue's subconscious. A pitiful scream bubbled from her throat as Charles penetrated her mind.

Charles felt hopelessly lost as he waded through the chaos that was Rogue's mind. He carefully shifted through the many personas' she had acquired and finally near the end were the ones he was searching for. He let out a breath of hope as he cautiously disposed of them. With that done all he had to do was block the memories that were making her mental recovery difficult, which were a lot.

Jean grew wary as she held Rogue. The girl had stopped struggling altogether but the professor had told her not to let go, they weren't sure what she would do if she had the chance to bolt. Jean glanced over at the clock on the professor's desk; he had been doing this for nearly an hour. She turned her gaze back to the pair before her and concentrated on controlling her power. The muscles in her arms ached from the constant holding them up and just when she was sure she would have to let go the professor pulled away. Jean let out a sigh of relief as she lowered her sore arms down.

"Logan would you take her to the med bay, she still has some recovering to do."

Logan nodded while he picked up the once again unconscious Rogue and walked out the door.

**Wolf skater- Hey I am not lazy. I'm just not athletically inclined. So I wasn't able to stop the aliens therefore it wasn't my fault she died.**

**Chinaluv- Sorry I failed you :'( But I'll try real hard to update on time. **


End file.
